Office Pleasure
by heidi1245401
Summary: ***ONE-SHOT*** What happens when two friends spend weeks flirting and sending provocative photos back and forth? Eventually the tension becomes too much and there's only one way to relieve it. One-Shot


She'd be the first to admit it was risky, they had been friends for a short time and part of her wanted more, she began sending him photos. At first they were cute, then they progressively moved towards sexy. She wanted the next step, small towns rumor mills weren't easy for friend "relationships". So they kept it to themselves, it was their little secret. They would see each other out in town and stop to talk, but you'd never know it held the promise of something more.

Something more is what she was hoping for, something to relieve the tension building. Something she hadn't had in a long time, she forgot what it was like to crave it till she met him.

She was having the kind of day where she needed to vent and she usually just sent him a text, however she was headed home, it was late, and she was avoiding bothering him. That was until she noticed his truck sitting in the small office lot. That's when she remembered there was a town board meeting tonight. Knowing him he had been busy all day and was trying to get some paperwork done before the meeting. She glanced down at her watch, he still had awhile before he had to leave. She promised herself she would only stay a minute. She pulled in next to his truck, before she pressed dial on his name.

He sat at his desk shuffling papers around, he could feel a headache coming, his phone buzzed across the desk. He glanced over seeing it was her. He hadn't heard from her all day and it was rare he heard from her this late in the day. He answered, glad to hear her voice.

"Hello" Bellamy answered.

"Hey I'm outside, are you busy? "

He stood making his way to the door.

"Clarke, I always have time for you, I'll meet you at the door" he ended the call and held the door for her, she walked briskly across the lot, and breezed past him through the door. He led her to his office closing the door behind her.

"What's up? Busy day?" He asked sitting back at the desk. That's when he looked up at her, really taking her appearance in. She had her hair down, she was pacing running her fingers through it. It was obvious she was wound about something. She had a black and green flannel unbuttoned over a black low cut tank top and jeans. She held his attention going on and on about not having enough time in the day, she kept busy and the new job she had was really taking up every last ounce of time she had. He understood, he himself was running low on free time.

"Are you done?" He asked when she paused, she shot him a look.

He tried to hide his smirk.

"I didn't want to interrupt." He added, failing miserably.

It wasn't intentional but it worked, he got her to smile.

"You got this, you are stressing over nothing" he advised. Clarke rested her arms on the edge of his desk, whether she realized it or not she gave him full view down her shirt. He wouldn't lie, it was better in person, he's got a few pictures saved on his phone but they didn't hold a candle to the real thing.

She watched him push back from the desk leaning back in the chair. He was tone, the kind of tone you got from hard work. He had the kind of arms you wanted to be wrapped in, the kind that could toss her around, that alone made her mind race, the way he watched her made her wonder if their thoughts were headed in the same direction.

His phone buzzed, snapping her out of her thoughts. He glanced at it and made a neat pile out of what was strewn across his desk, setting the papers to the side. She took that as her cue, he was working and she was a distraction.

"I'll go, I know you have work to do before your meeting, Thanks for listening" Clarke voiced before she moved to the door, grabbing the door knob, the door opened slightly just as his hand moved passed hers clicking the door shut again.

"Not so fast." She could feel his breath ghost her neck, it sent a shiver through her. She turned to face him, realizing how close he really was.

"Your a welcome distraction, you don't have to leave. Plus your obviously stressed out. So relax a minute. " he offered.

"I'm relaxed" Clarke argued leaning against the door.

"Obviously" Bellamy joked.

He reached up moving hair out of her face, he wanted to kiss her, she needed him to kiss her. She wanted to taste him, letting her eyes travel over his mouth. He was done resisting, he leaned in pressing his lips to hers with force. Their mouth's moved together effortlessly, her body melting at his touch. His hand ran down the side of her body pulling her closer. A slight moan fell from her lips when his mouth found her neck. Her body involuntarily arching to meet his.

He pulled her to the desk lifting her up on it, moving between her legs, his hand moving to the back of her neck gripping her hair and giving it a tug, tilting her head back to deepen the kiss. She slid to the edge keeping her body right tight to his. She pulled her flannel off dropping it on the floor. His hand came up palming her breast through her shirt, running a thumb over her nipple before moving down to remove the tank top. The black lace bra was going to stay for now. His hand moved to her jeans, she stopped him sliding off the desk removing them. As soon as she was out of them he moved her back on to the desk pushing her back, before kissing her lightly.

"Put your feet on the edge of the desk" he stated. She stretched her legs out to rest her feet on the edge, he nudged them further apart, sliding his hands under her ass moving her to the edge, her knees now bent. Her eyes were locked on his. He ran his hands up her legs letting them rest on her inner thighs. Giving them a light push.

"Relax " his voice a deep, husky, sinful, sound. His lips met her inner thigh, he trailed small kisses and light nips down one side and up the other, skipping where she wanted to feel his mouth most. His fingers lightly trailed the same path as his mouth. The anticipation was evident, she could feel her body react to every little touch. He slid his hand under her again this time pulling her underwear down and assisting her to slide one leg out at a time. She set her feet back on the desk laying back. Her breath shaky.

He watched her noting her sharp intake of breath when his finger moved lightly along her slit. He did it a second time before letting his fingers lightly caress her clit. His eyes never left her, watching her reaction to him touching her was setting him on fire. He slipped one finger inside her, he could feel her body clench around it, he watched as she closed her eyes, gripping the edge of the desk. He started pumping his finger slowly inside of her. Her body betraying her and lifting to meet his hand. His thumb moved slowly over her clit causing her to moan.

"That feels, really good" she stated.

"Good" he replied kissing her thigh lightly before switching to sucking. The harder he sucked the faster he moved his hand. He nipped her leg hard causing her to jump, then she felt his tongue run over the spot to soothe the skin. He leaned in nipping the same spot again, he added another finger the same time his teeth grazed her skin. Causing her to move against him.

"Please Bellamy, God, don't stop" he smirked at the response.

"I had no intentions of stopping" he replied moving his mouth down between her legs. His tongue darted out flicking over her clit, a cry of pleasure echoing through his office as her hips moved upwards. His free hand snaked around her leg and moved to her lower stomach holding her down. He let his tongue make contact with her again, he slowly swirled it around her clit before removing his fingers. Before she could protest his hand slid under her lifting her up slightly as he pressed his tongue into her. She let her head fall back trying to control herself and her impending orgasm. He moved his mouth up pushing two fingers back into her just as he sucked on her clit lightly.

His name rang out as he felt her tighten around his fingers. He moved his tongue around and over her clit pushing her to her limit before she gave in and let the orgasm rock her body. He worked his fingers at a slow pace forcing her to ride out the lasting effects of it. He pulled his hand away running his tongue up her slit one last time, causing mini tremors to shoot through her body.

She opened her eyes to meet his, her face flushed and pupils blown, her chest rising and setting at a rapid rate.

"I want to feel you, I want you inside of me" Clarke pleaded leaning forward for a kiss, she sucked his bottom lip gently, he tasted like her. He let out a low moan as he stood, ridding himself of his jeans and boxers. She couldn't help but let her gaze fall over his hard shaft. She moved to her knees taking him in her hand before lightly pressing her lips to the tip. He ran his hand through her hair, his eyes hooded, watching her taking him inch by inch in to her mouth. She pulled back slowly before taking all of him at a faster pace, letting his hand guide her at the pace he wanted.

His hands tightened in her hair and She moaned sending vibrations through him before moving forward and deep throating him, she pulled back and then took him deep again.

"Fuck, you are gonna make me cum" his voice was full of need and everything she wanted to hear. She took him at a faster pace, taking him deep one more time before he filled her mouth, her name falling from his lips. He pulled her hair lightly as he took a step back freeing himself of her mouth.

He moved down pressing his lips to hers, the kiss igniting the fire all over again. His lips caressed hers slowly at first, their need for each other pushing it to a more rushed speed. They pulled apart long enough for her to remove his shirt, he included her bra, dropping it with the rest of the clothes. She laid back and he took his time trailing kisses up her legs and across her stomach. His fingers grazing her sides lightly. He stopped to caress her breast before taking her nipple in his mouth. Her back arched at the touch, he moved to the other one, making sure to give equal attention, flicking his tongue over the hardened bud. She pulled him up to her level placing a light kiss to his lips. He used his knee to nudge her legs further apart, his eyes met hers, she gave him a slight smile before moving her hips upward.

He moved his lips against her collar bone. Her hands ran down his back pulling him closer to her. He latched on to her neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

"Please, let me feel you" her voice was full of need. He met her eyes again as he slowly sank into her. She closed her eyes laying her head back. A quiet moan escaping her, when he didn't move inside of her she opened her eyes to see him watching her.

"I want to see your eyes" He smirked. She managed a small nod as he started to move, she wasn't sure she could get her voice to cooperate. She met his every movement with his own, her eyes never leaving his, she could feel herself growing closer to a release. Her nails running down his back lightly caused him to arch into her.

"Are you close?" His voice was pure sex in her ear.

"God yes, I want to feel you cum inside of me" her voice was just what he needed to push him over the edge. They moved together flawlessly falling into bliss together. He held his weight above her, aftershock of her orgasm evident as her body clenched every few seconds around him. Each time sending a jolt through his body as well. He pulled out of her before pulling her to her feet with him. He kissed her lightly.

"Get dressed, I have to be at the town hall in 10 minutes"

She laughed collecting her clothes.


End file.
